


Giving a Friend a Hand

by neunundneunzig (seasidesunset)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Lust, M/M, Mute Bucky Barnes, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:43:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8460562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidesunset/pseuds/neunundneunzig
Summary: Bucky gets Tony's help dealing with... anatomy malfunctions, and it turns into much more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much pure smut with a little bit of feelings mixed in.

Tony worked quietly on Bucky's arm. Bucky didn’t speak much, which allowed him to just listen to music in peace and treat him like a machine. It wasn't kind to think of him that way, exactly, given his history, but it made everything easier.

He figured Bucky didn't mind a break from everything anyways. Steve could kind of hover too much, and didn't let him be alone for very long, just out of concern. Right now it was reasonable, with Bucky still in recovery, but he knew how overbearing Steve could get. So Tony just stayed quiet, working.

A bit in, Bucky started shifting, which wasn't normal for their sessions. Before he could ask what was wrong, Bucky grabbed Tony's arm and pushed his hand against his crotch.

Tony sighed. He'd been helping Bucky with this whole arousal issue lately, but didn't expect it to get in the way of his work.

Tony shook his head and tried to pull his hand away. Bucky yanked it right back and after a moment of hesitation gave him a pleading look, rubbing against it. Tony sighed and pulled Bucky's pants off a little, smiling, "Yeah, I've got you. Horny little bastard." 

Bucky gave a little huff, already half hard, expectant and a little embarrassed. Tony started stroking him, "You've got to start doing this on your own, y’know."

Bucky licked his lips, rocking into Tony's hand, smiling at him. He had been pretty selectively mute since he got back, only speaking to Steve, and hardly speaking at that. But he knew how to communicate. Tony could tell this was wanted, Bucky initiated it.

Tony stroked him slowly, "Does me working on your arm turn you on? It's alright. It kinda turns me on too." 

Bucky just watched his hand move, hips rolling smoothly. Tony laughed and put one hand on Bucky's metal arm to gauge reaction. Bucky's hips sped up a little. He licked his lips and looked up at Tony. Tony grinned back, moving closer between his legs, one hand rubbing the arm while the other stroked him. Tony sort of wanted to kiss Bucky, just to see how it would feel. But he wasn’t going to take advantage of him in any way, and he wasn’t sure if Bucky would be comfortable saying no.

"Am I interrupting?" Steve stood in the doorway, looking at his feet, face a little red. Tony rolled his eyes. As if Steve hadn't seen them like this plenty of times before.

He was definitely there the first time, when Bucky just barely muttered about a malfunction. Steve brought him right to Tony, thinking it was either medical or mechanical, conveniently ignoring how Bucky was hard, his eyes clouded with lust. After a series of poor attempts to get Bucky to touch himself, Tony just gave up and did it for him. 

Bucky followed Tony around like a lost duckling for the next day, a small smile on his face. Then, he'd find Tony at random times and press up against him, or put his hand to his crotch, silently ordering. And Tony wasn't going to refuse the guy some simple worldly pleasure after having missed out on it for so long. 

Steve saw them from time to time, sometimes he watched. Tony asked about it and he claimed to just be making sure that Bucky wasn't hurt, or felt forced, as if he didn't initiate it every time.  
Bucky smiled at Steve now, rutting into Tony's every little touch, one hand on his shoulder, the other planted firm, being touched all over by Tony. Steve smiled awkwardly, "I, uh-"

"It's fine, he'll be done soon." Tony smiled, twisting his wrist a little, drawing another soft noise from Bucky. His breathing sped up a little, and Tony grinned. He sort of loved watching Bucky fall apart just from a handjob. His back arched and he groaned, coming in Tony's hand.

Steve moved close now, "The, uh, the arm. I just had a few questions about that."

Bucky slumped against Tony, smiling softly to himself. Tony gave Steve a look as he wiped the come off of his hand, "Let him have a moment, jesus."

"Sorry." Steve shifted a little. That movement caught Bucky's eye and he sat up a little, giving Steve a wicked look before grabbing Tony's hand and moving it to Steve's crotch.

Steve jerked away, but not before Tony realized he was half hard. Bucky gave Steve a firm look, and pulled him close, pressing Tony's hand against him again.

Steve arched away, "I'm so sorry Tony. Bucky, really, I'm good without this. Thank you."

Bucky looked at Tony expectantly. Tony smirked, "So you get off on watching me touch him?"

"No, I just-" He stopped as Tony unzipped him and pulled him out. Tony hummed a little, stroking him slowly, wondering about the last time someone touched Steve like this, if they ever had. Based on the reaction he got, he figured Steve didn’t touch himself this way much.

 

Steve wrapped an arm around Tony’s neck, pulling him closer. His breathing sped up a little, and Tony tried not to laugh. Both the super soldiers seemed to get so far gone from small touches. He put his free hand around Steve’s waist, “What happened to innocent, all-American Steve Rogers?”

“Don’t act like that, Tony,” He sighed. Bucky grabbed the arm on Steve’s waist and moved it off, leaning closer to watch.

“He likes it,” Tony smirked, “Show him your face, let him see that you like it too.”

“Tony, this is so wrong,” He groaned, arching a little into Tony’s continuous touch. 

“Steve.” Bucky said softly. It was quiet, but firm. It was almost a demand. Tony could feel Steve shiver under his touch. The super soldier pulled away a bit, looking at Bucky as Tony continued to touch him. Tony took the excuse to start mouthing at Steve’s neck, gentle, gauging his reaction.

“Tony!” Steve hissed sharply, pressing into his touch, hips speeding up. Tony grinned. This did wonderful things to his ego, getting two of the strongest men he knew just desperate and needy. He could hear Bucky’s sped up breath beside him. 

Tony grinned, kissing up his neck before muttering, “Cap? Why don’t you come for me.”

He wishes Steve didn’t bite back the wonderful noise he made as he came in Tony’s hand. He smiled, pulling back. Steve stared at him, “What did we just... Oh Tony, I...”

“Nope. Don’t act like you didn’t know full and well what you did,” Tony grinned, cleaning off his hand for the second time, “I think a ‘thank you’ might be in order? Or maybe even a little reciprocation...”

Steve blushed and stammered a bit. Tony laughed, “Nevermind, it’s fine. Seriously. I want to get back to working on the arm anyways.”

Steve shifted, “Thanks.” He muttered before leaving, obviously a little embarrassed and uncertain about himself and what happened. 

Tony turned back to Bucky, who was smiling smugly at him. Before he could say a word, he cupped Tony’s face with both hands and kissed his lips gently, just a little peck. Tony smiled back, picking up his tools again, “Yeah, you’re welcome.”

* * *

It became a bit more of a thing. Bucky would find him and start having Tony touch him. Or in the middle of a conversation just pull himself out and give Tony a look. He helped every time. He didn’t want to really ask himself why, but he liked doing it. There was a bit of power in it he enjoyed.

And most times, Steve would come along. He’d act uninterested at first, but soon enough he would be clutching Tony’s shirt and moaning as he touched him. Bucky just sat back and watched, looking pleased beyond belief. He’d kiss Tony after sometimes, but only when Steve wasn’t around. Tony didn’t ask questions, but mostly because he knew Bucky wouldn’t answer.

This time Tony was in the kitchen while Steve cooked them breakfast. Bucky came in, just watching Steve cook. Tony gave him a bit of a smile, continuing his conversation with Steve, “You’re just gotta understand, just because anyone can edit it doesn’t necessarily mean it’s bad.”

“They said I was from Queens. Queens. I’m not going to stand for that, y’know.” Steve scoffed, huffing as he accidentally got bits of shell in with the egg. Bucky gave a soft laugh and an affirmative nod.

Tony sighed, “Yeah, and they changed in back in a matter of minutes, you’ll get over it. All I’m saying is that it’ll help you know a bit more about the world and all. It’s easy to read.”

“Fine, I’ll give it another try.” He laughed.

Bucky gave Tony a slow, calculated look. Tony grinned, stretching a bit, “Can’t even let me get through breakfast first, casanova? I’ve got an idea.” 

Steve acted like he wasn’t interested. Tony didn’t mind, that would just mean breakfast was getting made. Tony pulled Bucky out, smiling a little before sinking slowly to his knees and sucking Bucky into his mouth. He had to stop from smiling at the stuttered gasp Bucky made.

“Tony what-” Steve looked over, “Oh... I...”

Tony looked him in the eye and bobbed his head a little, sucking, making a bit more noise than he needed to, just to drive Steve wild. He could see him squirm as Bucky rolled his hips up needily. Steve sighed, “Tony, you... Bucky are you okay with this? I don’t want-”

“So good...” Bucky just barely breathed out, putting a hand on the back of Tony’s neck. That was enough for Steve, who grabbed Tony’s head with him and pushed it further down. Tony choked a little, but moaned, loving the feeling. He felt Bucky tense and tremble before spilling in his mouth.

“Tony, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what came over me, I just... I didn’t mean to, I-”

“Get yours out.” Tony ordered Steve after swallowing, “It’s your turn, Miss America.”

Steve blushed, “That’s filthy, Stark-”

“That’s the point.” Tony grinned. But before he could do anything, Bucky reached over, unzipping Steve with a smile, pulling him out. Steve made a soft noise at the touch, giving Bucky a look. He just reached down with his metal arm, leading Steve into Tony’s mouth. Tony started sucking on the length, looking up at Steve with faux innocence. 

Steve grabbed Bucky’s shoulder, steadying himself a little, “Tony... Tony... That’s...” He threw his head back, groaning, hips rolling. Tony sucked him slowly, teasing, loving every noise. He tried not to smile too wide thinking about how there were cameras everywhere. He could watch this over and over. He bobbed his head a little, licking up the length as he did. It wasn’t long before Steve came down his throat, pushing Tony’s head down and thrusting in. 

“Tony... Oh Tony, I’m so... Mhm... I’m so sorry...” He panted.

Tony pulled off, licking his lips, “Cut that act. If you were sorry, you wouldn’t have shoved me down and made me gag on it. It’s alright, I like it rough.”

Steve looked away, tucking himself in, “We’re teammates. We really shouldn’t... We both pretty much used you...”

“The Romans fucked each other all the time. Think of it as a bonding thing. Besides, it’s cute how neither of you last.” He winked at Bucky, “And we all want it. Don’t get all scared on me now, either of you. This is just getting good.”

Bucky smiled and ran a hand through Tony’s hair before cupping his cheek, smiling a little. Tony stood up, smiling back, “See Stevie? He gets-”

Tony was cut off by a metal hand around his throat. Bucky gave him a steady look, not grabbing hard enough to even bruise, just enough to threaten. Steve grabbed his arm, “Bucky, don’t. Please just let me know what’s wrong and we can fix it. You don’t have to hurt anyone, especially after how nice Tony’s been.”

Bucky gave Tony a calculated look before leaning in a bit to Tony, saying the most he ever had at a time to the man, “You don’t call him Stevie.”

Tony laughed, which only made Steve more nervous, “Oh, you’re territorial with him now? That’s adorable. Alright, I won’t call him that. You want me to stop getting him off too?”

Bucky stared for a bit before shaking his head and dropping his hand. Tony gave a small sigh of relief, before Bucky grabbed his face and kissed him gently. Tony froze, not sure how to react, or how Steve would react. Bucky smiled at him and left.

Steve gave Tony a look, “Are... Have you been...”

“He kissed me first. He likes doing it, so I let him do it. Don’t worry, it’s all good.” Tony sighed, “Just get back to making breakfast.”

* * *

Tony got out of the shower, tired. He’d spent the whole day working on suit upgrades. It felt nice to get all the grease off finally. He stretched, walking back into his bedroom to find Steve and Bucky sitting on his bed, looking nervous and expectant. 

Tony grinned, “Are you both horny again? I’m starting to feel a little used.”

Steve and Bucky exchanged glances a bit, Steve spoke up, “That’s sort of what this is about. We’ve been using you, Tony. You’re giving us both a home to live in, and... more than anyone can ask for. We want to know how to repay you.”

Tony nodded, smirking, “That’s sweet. I gotta tell you, both of you on my bed gives me a bit of an idea.”

Steve ducked his head, “I...”

“Yeah. I want a show. And I think you two will like it too.”

“A show?”

Tony strolled over to Bucky, sitting on the other side of him, muttering in his ear, “You like me touching you, but I bet you want Steve doing it too. I bet you always have.”

Bucky shot him a threatening look. Steve blushed hard, “Tony! Don’t make him do anything he’s not comfortable with.”

“No, he’s comfortable,” Tony grinned, running a hand up Bucky’s thigh, “That’s why he brought his first erection to you. He’s comfortable and he wants it. He’s just so scared you’ll say no. But you owe me, Steve.”

Tony’s leaned in, seeing by Bucky’s face that he hit the nail on the head, “Yeah, I know, You wanna kiss your Stevie. And he’s yours, I know. You wanna touch him, you wanna feel him. It’s okay. You can have us both, honey. But I’m getting what I want right now, and I want a show.”

He could feel how hard Bucky was, and he loved it. He rubbed a little at him before pulling away, letting the towel that was around his waist fall off as he sat on the other side of the bed, “Steve, look at him, you know he wants it. Ask him.”

Steve was absolutely flustered, managing to barely get out, “Do you want me to kiss you Bucky?”

Bucky nodded and surged forward, grabbing Steve and pushing their lips together. Steve looked unsure what to do, but Bucky took care of it, kissing deeply, wrapping his arms around Steve. After a moment, Steve started kissing back, hand moving up to Bucky’s head, running up through his hair. 

Tony watched them both as they figured it out, smiling. He licked his lips, “Shirts off, boys.”

Steve pulled away to strip his shirt off before grabbing eagerly at Bucky’s, tugging it off and running a hand over his chest, giving a little gasp before kissing him again, pressing their bodies close. Steve kissed up Bucky’s neck, hand tracing on his chest where the flesh met metal, muttering, “So sorry I let you fall, let you get hurt, so sorry Bucky...”

Bucky let out a soft unhappy noise and Tony frowned, “Now’s not the time for guilt, Rogers. Why don’t you take your pants off. You too, Barnes, I’m done being the only naked one here.”

They both scrambled to strip down. Bucky smirked a little, not having worn any underwear. Steve shifted a little, still in his and looking uncertain and a little uncomfortable. Bucky gave Tony another look before rubbing at Steve’s crotch, wrapping an arm around his waist, kissing his neck. Steve made a filthy, needy noise, eyes screwing shut. Bucky bit his neck a little, grinning, trying to leave a mark. 

Steve gasped again, “Tony, I-”

Bucky huffed, clearly displeased about that being the name on Steve’s lips. He bit down more, pushing him flat on the bed and straddling him. Steve moaned softly, “Bucky that’s good...”

“Kiss his chest, touch him more,” Tony grinned, watching.

Bucky looked up, a little embarrassed. That took Steve by surprise a little. He cupped his friend’s face, giving him a reassuring look.

“Yes you, cyborg.” Tony snorted, “Make him needy. It's easy enough.”

Bucky started touching Steve slowly, licking his lips before kissing his chest. 

“Oh my god...” Steve whined softly, “Don't stop Bucky... you... you can if you need to. But... oh...”

Bucky rolled his hips, kissing and touching with more confidence. He grabbed at Steve’s hip tight, moving up and kissing him again, filthy and greedy.

Tony grinned, “He’s a quick learner. You like that, Steve? Like having your best friend take you apart?”

Bucky slotted their legs together and started thrusting hard and fast against him. Steve grabbed onto Bucky tight, arching up, “Bucky!”

Tony grinned, watching them both come against each other. He smirked, “Pretty good for round one, boys.”

“Tony please just be quiet. For a moment.” Steve panted, cupping Bucky's face, murmuring, “Was that okay? Do you need to stop?’

Bucky shook his head, panting a bit, running a hand through Steve's hair, muttering back softly. They embraced intimately, smiling sweetly and unashamed at one another. There was the embarrassment that both had, being so new to this, especially with one another. Tony sat on the far side of the bed, sighing. He felt like he'd made a mistake. Now, they had each other. No use for Tony anymore. He could just drink, and then he would sleep okay. He was looking forward to being worn out by super soldiers, but he seemed to have aimed too high. He shifted, “So should I just go?”

“I thought this was just round one?” Steve looked up with a little smile. He kissed Bucky’s cheek, then grinned, “We were really looking forward to seeing what you had next.”

“Yeah?” Tony grinned back, “Alright. The first part is just watching, okay? Just watch.”

He opened his side drawer, getting out some lubricant. He grinned, popping it open and spreading his legs. He bit his lip, slicking up a finger before pressing it against his hole. He smirked, feeling their amazed eyes on him as he opened himself slowly, “Like this? Does this look good?”

“Tony.” Steve furrowed his brow, “This is-”

“Nope. You seem to be enjoying it. So do I. So does Bucky. Come on. Just- Ah!” He bit his lip as cold metal fingers touched his thigh. Bucky grinned eagerly, guiding Tony’s hand out before starting to push his finger in.

Tony arched up sharply at the feeling, pressing back, “Just like that, c’mon... He gets it, Cap, just watch, just...” 

Bucky fingered him slowly and gently, only needing the occasional guidance or warning. He seemed enthralled, watching his fingers go in and out of Tony, squirming a little. Tony leaned down and kissed Bucky passionately. Steve felt overwhelmed, seeing the two men he felt the closest to touching one another so intimately.

Tony broke the kiss, “Oh my god. I bet I could put a dildo on one of my suits and have it fuck me. That’s hilarious, I’m drawing up blueprints once we’re done.”

Steve sighed at the moment being ruined, “Do I want to know?”

“Metal dick. But won’t need it if, oh, yeah, add that third one, baby,” Tony groaned, rocking back against Bucky, head thrown back. Bucky started going faster, grabbing Tony’s hip with his other hand before pulling his fingers out and looking at Steve expectantly.

Tony made a frustrated noise at the loss, “Alright then, Steve, you’re up.”

Steve moved closer, curiously, watching Tony a little before dropping his eyes and sliding a finger in. He gasped, starting to work it like he saw Bucky doing, “Tony...”

“Talk to me, Virgin Mary, come on, let me know how you like it.” Tony rolled back eagerly, rubbing Steve’s shoulders.

“You’re... tight. Really warm? And... smooth.” Steve looked conflicted, not sure if it was the right answer. Tony sighed a little. He really didn’t get dirty talk at all. Tony rolled his eyes, “Okay, you get to go first, just cause I need to see Barnes’ pink little face when he finally fucks.”

Steve pulled his fingers out, “Don’t we need prophylaxis?”

“What, can we not beat the Axis if we get VDs? Neither of you get sick. I’m clean. No one here can get pregnant. Let’s pass.” Steve sighed as Tony moved to his hands and knees, “Just push it in and try not to jizz yourself until Bucky gets in too.”

Steve gave Bucky a look. He nodded and Steve moved up, slowly pushing in, gasping, “Tony! Tony, oh Tony, you’re...”

Tony pushed back, mouth open, feeling stretched by the other man, “Yeah, I know. Keep going, You’re almost all in.” 

Bucky gave a soft whine, hips rolling, grabbing at Tony’s hand. Tony laughed softly, “No. You’ve gotta wait your turn, let Steve loosen me up a little more. You’re... both so big...” He bounced back against Steve, moaning softly.

Tony continued to bounce until Steve got the message, grabbing his waist and starting to thrust, making filthy, needy noises. Tony reached back, sliding fingers inside himself along Steve, making them both gasp at the tightness.

Steve stilled his thrusting and sat back, pulling Tony with him and holding the man’s legs spread. Bucky moved close, looking excited and overwhelmed, then grinning at Steve and starting to push in. 

Steve made a filthy, desperate noise at the warm, strange slide of Bucky against him. Bucky gasped softly, eyes wide and awestruck, looking between Tony and Steve. He leaned in, kissing Steve gently, mostly just gasping against his lips. 

Tony squirmed, clenching around Steve, “Oh my god! Move! Fuck!”

Steve arched up as Bucky started thrusting. It was a little off rhythm, still trying to angle to kiss Steve. He pulled away after a bit and started kissing Tony. Tony grinned and pulled Bucky’s face closer, licking into his mouth greedily. Bucky whined, tasting back, eyes screwed shut, just overwhelmed and close.

“Tony, get up,” Steve moved underneath him, “I’m about to, c’mon, I need-”

“No, you’re coming inside me,” Tony rocked back down, looking at Bucky, “Watch your Stevie’s face, okay? He’s about to lose his virginity. Can you feel him twitching inside me?”

Bucky locked eyes with Steve, intense. Steve met his gaze and filled Tony with come. He made a soft noise as Bucky started thrusting violently, only to spill himself moments later. He collapsed, panting a little, soft smile on his face.

Steve shifted a little, pulling out, “Tony, did you...?”

“Yeah. Yeah, don’t worry, sweetheart, when Barnes pushed in. I’m surprised you didn’t feel it.”

“I felt a lot,” Steve laughed a little, “But call me sweetheart ever again and I’m keeping Bucky all to myself.”

Bucky smiled and moved up, kissing Steve in a teasing manner.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony rolled his eyes, “Get up, comrade, I’ve gotta clean up a little.”

Bucky rolled off with a huff. Tony awkwardly moved over to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth and tossing it back at Steve before taking a short shower.

When he came out, Steve and Bucky were curled up under the covers. Tony shook his head, “Nope. I don’t do sleepovers. Back to your rooms.”

“Shut up and cuddle with us,” Steve yawned, “We left you room.”

Tony rolled his eyes, trying not to smile as he slipped in by Bucky, pressing a little against him. Bucky smiled and kissed his cheek gently before snuggling against his chest. Steve smiled at Tony, warm and genuine, before falling off to sleep.


End file.
